winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 107/Script
The Mirror Spell Scene: Pixieville Augustus: You again! Gnome #1: Every morning it's the same story! Wait'll I get my hands on you! Animal #1: Stop doing that, Maxine! Maxine: Have a bad day, everyone! Now let's see who else's day I can ruin! Scene: Lockette's House Rollo: Lockette! Open up! I know you're in there! Lockette: 'Kay, I'm coming! Mr. Rollo? What are you doing here? Rollo: What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your desk at the Pixie Plaza? Extremely late, plus huge tardiness, times absurd amount of lost time, equals stratospheric cost! You're fired! Lockette: Wait, my watches say it's still... Rollo: Malfunctioning pieces of trash! Lockette: But, I don't understand. My alarm clocks are always on time. Rollo: You should see the look on your face! It's really funny! Lockette: Really funny?! Morpho, is that you? *He transforms back to his true self* Morpho: In the flesh! So, how did you like the trick? I was just passing through and I thought, hey, it's been a while! Lockette: Right! I wonder why? I've hated your tricks ever since we were in school! *Flashback* Morpho: How did you like that?! *Flashback ends* Morpho: Oh, c'mon, Lockette! Give me a smile! Only one! A tiny little one? Nothing, huh?! *She closes the door and gets back to bed* Lockette: Same old silly Morpho! Always playing tricks! For a second there I thought I'd really slept through... *All of her clocks go off* Lockette: My beloved alarm clocks! Scene: Pixieville Maxine: Hey, you! You were incredible! Morpho: Lockette doesn't think so. Maxine: You made me laugh my head off! Can you really turn into anything you want? Morpho: Oh, yeah! I can even turn into you. Or turn you into me! Maxine: This could be a lot of fun! So, can you also turn me into anybody else? Like Lockette? Morpho: Well, yes, but... Maxine: Well, then make me look like her, and make her look like me! Come on, it'll be fun! Morpho: I'm not sure this is a good idea... Maxine: Of course it is! Can you imagine? This is your big chance to finally make her laugh! Lockette: That silly humor of his! Morpho: But I need Lockette here for the transformation. Maxine: No, you don't... Can't you use your talent on this mirror? Scene: Pixie Plaza *Lockette is turned into Maxine* Lockette: What's going on?! Where's my face? Tell me I'm dreaming! Scene: Pixieville *And Maxine is turned into Lockette* Maxine: Fantastic! The spell will last for as long as I want! Wonder what dear old Lockette is thinking? Yes, I figured it would be something like that. Thanks, little buddy! I have to go now. Who knows how long it's gonna take me to rob the Pixie Plaza... Bye bye! Morpho: Wait! What did you say? Rob the Pixie Plaza?! I think I just got myself into a whole lot of trouble! Scene: Chatta's House Lockette: Open up, Chatta! Come on! Open up! Come on! You've got to help me! Something is happening! I am becoming Maxine! Chatta: Who else would you be? There are a thousand reasons why you can't come in, but the one I prefer is: I don't want you around here! Lockette: But Chatta, it's me! Chatta: I know it's you, that's why I'm throwing you out! Lockette: But it's me, I'm Lockette. It's the truth. Fixit! He's my best friend! He'll believe me! Scene: Fixit's House Voice: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: Lockette! Where have you been? Your shift started an hour ago! Maxine: So what? Rollo: So what? The Shoutery is about to explode! You have to take care of it, now! Maxine: Well, If I really have to... Shut up, you fools! I think I'll go polish the safety deposit box! Rollo: What are you doing? I said go attend to the guests now! Maxine: Alright! I'll go! I'll go! No need to yell. Lockette: Excuse me! Pardon me! Hello, Guzman! Morning, Mr. Rollo. Sorry I'm late! Hi, Lockette. But... but you're me! Maxine: Elves are not welcome here! Rollo: Guzman, deal with her! Guzman: With pleasure, sir! I'll use the new anti-intruder system. Lockette: Stop! Guzman, it's me! No, it's okay. I'll go. Appearances can be deceiving, you know! I'm not Maxine! I mean, I look like her but actually... Maxine: Nicely done, girlfriend! Rollo: Lockette, take care of these customers right now or the next one to be thrown out will be you! The customer in room 611 wants tea. NOW! What are you doing? Room 611 is upstairs! Lockette! The elevator's for guests only! Take the stairs! Lockette! Rooms 445 and 703! Morpho: Lockette! Lockette, turn back into yourself! Darn it! It didn't work! Lockette: Morpho! This is your fault? Just wait till I get my hands on you! Scene: Pixieville Lockette: Stop! Morpho, you have to change me back! Just wait'll I get you! You... When I catch you, I'm turning you into a pancake! Crowd: There she is! Lockette: I have to change! Be right back! Morpho: I'm sorry, Lockette, I didn't mean it! I was lied to! I have to help her, but how? My powers don't work... That's it! The mirror! By breaking the mirror, I'll break the spell too! Scene: Love Shop Lockette: Help me! They're chasing me! Amore: Help you? Are you kidding me? If those people are chasing you, they must have a good reason. Scene: Pixie Plaza Maxine: Yes! Finally! I'm rich! Morpho: I'll take that! Maxine: Hey! Give me back my mirror! Scene: Molly Moo Lockette: Help me! Somebody please!!! Cherie: My dress! Scene: Pixie Plaza Maxine: Next time, dude! Noo! Morpho: End of the road, Maxine! Scene: Pixieville Caramel: Lockette, is that you? Lockette: Oh! Yes! It's me! It's me! I've never been so happy to be myself! Huh? Morpho! Amore: Wait! Where are you going? Scene: Pixie Plaza Lockette: Hold it right there, buddy! Morpho: Uh oh. Lockette: I guess it was you that helped me out, wasn't it? Morpho: Well, you know, I... actually it was my fault in the first place, so I wanted to make up for it. Narrator: When pixies use their talent for a good cause, the Tree of Life gives them the MagicPop, a magical sphere that transforms a pixie into a PopPixie! The PopPixie of Transformations! Lockette: Wow! You made it! You got your MagicPop! Good for you! Morpho: I promise I'll put it to good use in the future! Rollo: Lockette!!! Do you have any idea how much your mistakes have cost me today? The Pixie Plaza is flooded, the customers are angry and Guzman has a cold. And a monkey with a cold is a useless monkey! Now get back to work, young lady! You'll be working for free for the next six months! Make that seven! In fact, for as long as I see fit! Lockette: Well, back to the old grind, I guess. Morpho: Cheer up! It could be worse! Lockette: I'm just glad I'm not in her shoes! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)